Albino Deer Shifter
by Fairytailfanatic247
Summary: Follow Cassidy through her journey in the Lost Girl series. Her past might come back to haunt her as the others are dealing with problems of their own. Will she survive through it on her own or will she need the help of her new friends and some old ones. Disclaimers: The cover photo is a piece of art by Lychnobia on DeviantArt. I do not own anything of Lost Girl. (S2)


A/N: I just started this story because there are not enough DysonXOC stories for my tastes. And, with the series over (crying and dying on the inside) I think I might be able to figure out my whole storyline to the end of the series. That has always been my problem. I have great ideas for the first season of a series and then I end up getting stuck on the following seasons. Haha! Hope I don't get writer's block with this one. (Fingers crossed!) Happy Reading! :)

Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yell groggily at the inanimate object. I jump out of bed and rush to the phone to answer it. "Hello?" I greet the person on the other end of the line as I yawn. I don't get many calls to my little cottage in the woods. I had found a nice open field to build my home, and I've been living here for longer than anyone could guess.

"Hey, it's me." Came a familiar male voice. A smile makes its way to my face.

"I'm sorry, who is 'me'?" I joke with him. "I thought you had forgotten how to contact me."

"I know, I'm sorry." He tells me. "A lot of things have been going on lately."

"So I've heard." I reply. "So what does Trick, the humble bar owner, wish to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask if you've seen or sensed any extra predators around lately." He asks. His tone switches to one of worry.

"There have been more Under Fae around than usual. Why do you ask?"

"Dyson's been missing for a few weeks." So the wolf's gone AWOL?

"What happened?" I ask. We've met quite a few times, but not for very long periods of time. With both of us being fairly close to Trick it was inevitable that we would meet at all.

"We're not completely sure, but you've heard about the suicide bomber at the meeting of the high elders, right?" He asks.

"I may live in the middle of nowhere, Trick, but I don't live under a rock." I answer. "And, as I said before, there's been a serious uptick in Under Fae for me to avoid in my own woods."

"I know, and I have some friends working on that problem as we speak." He informs me.

"Would the unaligned succubus and her human friend be some of those friends?" I ask with curiosity. He sighs before answering me.

"Yes."

"Is there a way for me to finally meet them? I almost feel like I'm late to a party I wasn't invited to." I joke. I hear him chuckle.

"She should be coming by the Dal soon if you actually wish to meet her." I smile as I answer him.

"I'll head over after hanging up. I'll look for your rogue wolf on the way." I become more serious.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you soon. And please, be careful." He warns.

"Have I ever not been careful?" I ask, trying to lift up the conversation a bit. "I'll see you soon." With that hang up and get ready to head out. I strip down to nothing and pack the special carrier bag Trick made for me years ago. I pack a pair of brown flats, a pair of light wash high-waisted jeans, a flowy white blouse with sleeves that flare out then come back in at the cuffs, undergarments, my heavily tinted glasses, and my folded white cane. Once everything is packed, I secure the bag straps around my neck and midsection with the bag in front of me. Before I go outside I shift into my other form, the form of an albino female deer.

As I sprinted through the woods I stay vigilant for predators that may be out of place or following me. Because of my coloring, there is really no place to hide in the dark colored foliage. Soon, I am at the edge of the trees. I transform back into my human form and take the carrier bag off. I quickly get dressed, brush my fingers through my shoulder-length wavy white hair, place the glasses over my sensitive eyes, and I unfold my white cane. I hide the bag in the hollow of a nearby tree and walk into the city. I work off of memory to lead me to the Dal, and I arrive at the neutral building in no time. I knock before entering.

"We're closed!" I hear Trick call from inside.

"Really? Because you called me earlier saying I could come visit!" I call. O hear someone scurry to the door as I continue with a smile. "Seems a bit rude to blow me off now." I hear the door open and Trick's heavy breathing.

"Sorry, I forgot you were coming over." He admits.

"Well, I'm here to remind you, Old Man." I snicker.

"Please, come in." I vaguely see him gesture inside through my glasses. "Bo, Kenzie. This is Cassidy." I angle my head to the floor as I reach up to remove my tinted glasses. "She's a Light Fae deer shifter." He finishes. With my glasses off I look up at the two strangers at the bar. The other two people I already know, Hale the Siren and Lauren who is talking on her phone.

"It's about time you joined the party, Cass." Hale smiles at me.

"Seems I was just invited today." I reply as I shoot a glare to Trick. He rolls his eyes at me as he goes back to the two new girls. "So, which one of you is Kenzie?" I ask. The smaller girl looks a bit surprised.

"Um, why do you wanna know, scary woman with red eyes?" She asks, clearly nervous.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm a vegetarian." I tell her with a smile. She's probably met many Fae who feed on humans like her, including her own friend, Bo. "It's just that, I'm sure, everyone wants to know who Bo is. And, I find the less popular to be much more interesting. Like hidden gems." I smile at her. I turn to the other woman, who I assume is Bo. "No offense."

"None taken." She smiles at me.

"And, I shift into an albino deer. The eyes come with the abilities." I walk closer to the bar as Trick sets a cup of green tea on the bar. "Ah! You remembered." I smile at him as I sit on the bar stool between Kenzie and Hale. I look around and my eyes land on the map of the city and much of the woods that surrounds it. "So, where do we stand on the Under Fae problem?" I ask. Hale is the first to speak.

"We swept the whole west quadrant, and tonight's catch makes eight."

"I've seen a few around my house, but I've been successful in directing them back towards the city." I add before sipping at my warm beverage. "I was confidant you'd figure out a way to catch or kill them." I tell Trick.

"Under Fae," Kenzie says. "Collect the whole set." She sing-songs the slogan of any collectables. I snicker at her words. I like her already.

"Please, tell me that's the last of them." Bo says to Trick.

"It's not like I have an official count, but I think so." He answers.

"If I see any more by my place I'll let you know." I say. There is a short period of silence before Hale speaks.

"You know, not for nothing, but with the Ash out of commission we Light Fae don't have a real leader." I let out a sigh of semi-defeat. The news of what happened to the Ash and the high elders is hard to take. Light Fae need someone to lead us. I hope one is appointed soon. "I mean, if he doesn't get better soon, bigger, more organized, baddies are gonna start testin' us."

"Seconded." Lauren says from the other side of Bo. All of us look to her. "Just got a call from my assistant, there's been a body dumped on the side of highway nine." She informs us. I look back into liquid in my cup. "The cleaners have taken it to my lab."

"Are you sure it's a Fae kill?" Trick asks her.

"It's very likely, it's been flayed." The good doctor's words send a shiver down my spine.

"What does that mean?" Kenzie asks.

"It means something ripped off all it's skin." Bo informs her. I bring the warm cup to my lips and take another sip.

"Oh! Horf!" The poor human sounds totally disgusted. I would be too if I hadn't seen it done many times, centuries ago. Hale lets out a sigh of reluctance. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and smile. He places a hand on my shoulder as he plays rock, paper, scissors with Bo. He wins, of course. Bo lets out a sigh of frustration.

"You suck, Siren." Bo says. I send a wink his way as my smile grows. In Fae lore, albino deer shifters are supposed to be luck, because of how rare they are. It's one of the reasons I live in the middle of nowhere and hide my eyes when I come into the city. I only tell those I truly trust. Everyone currently in the Dal plus Dyson, and excluding Bo and Kenzie knew about me before today. Anyone that Trick truly trusts is someone I inherently trust. If he hadn't trusted Bo and Kenzie he would have stopped me from taking my tinted glasses off.

Bo turns to Lauren as Hale makes himself a bit more comfortable on the bar top. As the three women leave, Kenzie complains of being tired. Once they drive away, I gulp down the rest of my tea and set the cup on the bar.

"Well, it's pretty late, but I just got here." I say.

"You can stay at my place." Hale pipes up from the barstool next to me. "Maybe I can bring you to the station tomorrow to help look for Dyson." He finishes.

"Sounds good to me." With that Hale gets up and heads toward the door. I get up and follow him. "See you later, Trick." I call back to the bar owner.

"See ya." He calls out as I place my tinted glasses back on. I follow him to his car and he drives us to his apartment complex. We enter his living space and he leads me to his guest bedroom. I take my glasses off, get comfortable and quickly fall asleep.

"Rise and shine, Cass." Hale says with a knock on the door to the bedroom.

"Alright," I answer as I yawn. "I'll be out in a minute." I go into the personal bathroom connected to the guest bedroom. There is a new unopened toothbrush and some toothpaste, so I brush my teeth. Then I take a quick tinkle before running my fingers through my hair and head out to the main room. It is a living room connected to a kitchen with only counter space separating the two rooms. Hale hands me a to-go mug with a lid and I look to him questioning what he just handed to me.

"It's just some green tea. We're running a bit late." He says. I nod my thanks as I put on my glasses and head towards the door with my white cane. We get into his car and head to the police station once we get inside the office the phone rings. Hale runs around the desk to pick up the phone. "39th Division Homicide." He greets. I cannot hear the person on the other end, but he looks up at me with a smile. "Yeah, just send him here." Another pause. "Thank you." Then he hangs up. "You are the best good luck charm in the entire world." He says with a smile. I return it as he pulls me into a hug.

"Has the missing been found?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

"Yes he has." He says as he releases me and sits down at his desk. "You can stay until he gets here if you want." He offers.

"I think I'll just head back to the Dal." I answer.

"Alright, I'll be by later." He tells me. I nod to him and head out to the street. The Dal shouldn't be too far from here. I make my way there in less than an hour and walk in without knocking. A bustle of people seem to be here already., so I just sit at the bar and continue to drink the tea that Hale made for me.

"I thought it was bring your friend to work day?" I hear Trick say from behind the bar.

"I guess I'm just too lucky." I answer. "Dyson has been found. He'll be back in town within the day." I inform him. "Hale will probably give you a call once he actually gets back."

"That's good news, at least."

"Anyways, what's happening here? Isn't it too early for a stiff drink?" I ask him about the crowd.

"You would think." Trick seems to be a bit irritated. "Buzz is here as the acting Ash." I put my head in my hands.

"Oh goodness." I say.

"He's supposed to be telling people that the Ash is going to be fine soon, and not to worry about it because he will be taking over for the time being." Trick explains.

"But he's just getting drunk before five o'clock." I match his irritation. I've known Buzz for a long while. He's nothing but a drunk pretending to be a respectable person. Needless to say, he is not someone I trusted with what I am.

A couple hours go by and the gathering of people at the Dal only gets bigger. I feel someone come up to the bar next to me, and he smells like he's soaked in alcohol. Trick starts talking to him.

"Buzz, what are you doi-" He says, but pulls back once he smells the man. "Other than washing in Mead?" I snicker to myself as I take another sip of my tea. It's cold now, but I still like it.

"Oh, just checkin' out the proletariat. Kissing a few babies." He says as he walks around to the barstool on the opposite side of me. "Good for the people to know I'm here for them." There is a slight pause. "Isn't that right, miss?" He directs towards me.

"I wouldn't know." I don't really live in the city."

"Your job is to calm the people." Trick corrects him. "By reminding them that the Ash will be well any day now. And in the meantime, you're just doing his bidding." He finishes.

"Oh, that too." The drunk says. "That too." He walks away, and I hear a greeting from a familiar female.

"Hey Cass." It's Bo.

"Hello." I say, grateful for another non-drunk person in this bar. Then she turns her attention to Trick.

"I think there's actual steam coming out of those ears." She comments.

"I think I can hear them whistle." I add before the phone behind the bar rings.

"Trick." He says as he answers it. There is a pause before he speaks again. "Cass said you'd call." Another pause as he looks up at Bo.

"What? What is it?" She asks.

"It's Dyson." He answers her.

"Is he hurt?" She asks, sounding worried. She must have some relationship with the wolf.

"He's home." Trick informs her. There is a long pause before I hear her walk away.

"So, do they have a thing?" I ask.

"I don't know what they're calling it, but it started out with just him helping her heal." He explains. I nod in understanding. "Why? Do you have a thing for him?"

"What?" I say in surprise. "It's not like we've spent a lot of time together, and I haven't seen him in ages."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure." He says before walking away to help a patron.

About an hour passes and the bar has cleared out a little bit. Lauren joins me at the bar.

"Hey, sorry bout yesterday." She says.

"What do you mean?" I chuckle.

"I didn't really get to talk to you." She clarifies. "It's just been so crazy lately."

"I understand." I say. "Maybe you should have a weekend getaway at my place." I joke. She laughs as I sense Bo and Dyson walk in.

"Did you want to join the conversation?" The doctor asks.

"Sure," I answer. "What could my luck hurt?" She chuckles a bit before guiding me to a more quiet part of the bar. It had a bit more privacy for discussing sensitive information. As I'm helped into a seat, at the end of the table between Bo and Dyson, the wolf speaks.

"What's she doing here?" He asks.

"I called her to help us out." Trick answers him. "I thought we needed a bit of luck with you going AWOL."

"Right now, we could use all the help we can get." Lauren adds as she sits down on the other side of Dyson and places a folder on the table. "I did a forensic work-up. The killer is definitely Fae. So is the victim."

"Our side?" Dyson asks.

"I'm still ID'ing the remains." She answers. The wolf opens the folder to take a look at the information inside.

"Well, we might be able to help with that." Bo pipes up. "Kenzie and I tracked a kill to a group of circus Fae camping out at the old candy factory." I stiffen at her words. I was once forced into being a circus act. It was ages ago when circuses first became a thing. I was kidnapped and the Fae man running the circus made tons of money off of me. People would come by just to see my white hair and red eyes. I lived in a cage until I was rescued by the wolf next to me. He had been sent by Trick to get me. Dyson must have heard my heart pounding because he looked over at me for a second. "We can push them harder to talk."

"I'm guessing it'll take more than a push." Kenzie comments. "Zael never told us the kill was Fae, so they are definitely hiding something."

"C'mon," Bo says as she stands up and grabs Dyson's hand. "I'll take you there." The wolf then lets go of her hand during the awkward pause before he speaks.

"I'm gonna take this with Hale." He tells her. "I've got some catching up to do." He gets up from the table as I sit back in my chair, trying to relax.

"Actually," Lauren says. "I have to get back to the lab, too. Excuse me." She also gets up from the table. There is a short pause before Bo speaks.

"Did he just give me the brush off?"

"He is a pro at the brush off." I comment, causing her and Kenzie to look at me.

"Just give him some time." Trick tells Bo. "Besides, I could use your help here. Come, tell me about this 'circus'."

"Please do that far away from me." I tell him. Bo glances at me before sighing and following Trick across the bar. It doesn't take long for Kenzie to start up a conversation with me.

"So, were you and D-man like a thing?" It takes me a second to figure out who she was talking about. I scoff at her question.

"No." I answer. "He's never really been interested in me."

"Oooo." She reacts. "Does that mean you're interested in him?" She asks as she moves closer to me, sitting in the chair Bo had been sitting in before and leaning closer to me with her elbows on the table.

"Sorry to disappoint." I laugh. "But no."

"Liar." She says as she smiles. "I know Bo is sort of with him, but that doesn't mean someone else can't have a crush on the wolf man."

"Let's just say, we did have one night together centuries ago." I admit as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh. My. God." She reacts.

"It was nothing." I tell her. "It just happened to be a time where I am usually at my weakest." She just looks at me with her mouth gaping open. "I was, what you call, in heat at the time."

"Girl!" She shouts. "How do you just go one round with that?" She asks. "Bo can't get enough of him."

"That is an easy question to answer." I smile. "Bo is a Succubus. She feeds off of the sexual chi of whoever she's with. Meanwhile, I am nowhere near that. Deer shifters are, for lack of a better word, prude. We only let out our sexuality once every few years."

"So you only get laid once every couple of years?" She asks in shock, sitting back in her chair. "Woof."

"Well, that would depend on the partner I take at the time." I clarify. "It lasts longer if the lover I choose is not so great at what they do."

"So, how good was Dyson?" She asks with a sly little smile.

"Well, I only said we had one night, didn't I?" I smile at her.

"Oooo, girl!" She shouts with her hand in front of her mouth. "So, who was your worst?"

"It was the man I was owned by for about a year. The entire year I was with him I was in heat. It was awful." I think back to the circus I was in. "He kidnapped me and put me in a circus. He thought he was doing such a great job when he forced himself on me. He thought that was why I was in heat so long." I shake my head as I try to hold back tears.

"Oh my God." She reacts in a hushed tone. "I'm so sorry."

"It was years ago." I tell her as I clear my throat. "I have a pretty good set up when I'm in heat now."

"What do you do?" She asks. "Or, should I say who do you do?"

"Only Trick knows. And that is because he's actually a Dark Fae." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks. "Why wouldn't you go to D-man every couple of years to get your rocks off and be done with it?"

"You don't think I've tried?" I scoff. "I used to try to get him every time after that first time, but he refused every time. He would always say he didn't want to take advantage of me in a time of weakness, but I believe it's because I'm unable to give him children. I'm actually infertile."

"Wow, that stinks." Kenzie states. There is an awkward pause before she breaks the silence. "So, who's your scheduled lover?" I pause, I know she knows him. She's going to freak out.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. The only reason I told Trick was just in case I disappeared for longer than usual." I tell her.

"Okay, okay, tell me already."

"It's Vex, the Mesmer." I say, and she just looks at me in shock.

"What!" She shouts again. This time, the entire occupancy of the bar goes quiet. I put my right hand up to my face to block anyone looking over from seeing my face. "You cannot be serious. Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"Of course I do." I whisper. "That's why Trick is my back-up in case something goes wrong. Look, I knew him before he chose a side."

"Fine, take the chance." She says. "How long is your in-heat time with him?"

"It's done in three days." I answer.

"Wow, really?" She asks. "I wouldn't think he's that good."

"He used to be worse." I tell her with a smile. "It used to last about a week with him."

"Wow." She repeats. "Well, at the very least you just got a second friend to keep track of you when you're with him." She says as she points to herself with her thumb. "Just tell me when you're going into his love den and I'll make sure you come out safe and sound."

"Thank you." I tell her with a smile. "I appreciate that." I think for a second before speaking again. "You know, I have no clue why I just told you all of that."

"Don't feel bad. I guess as a human I'm just easier to talk to." She smiles at me. "Maybe it's because I'm not a threat." Both of us share a laugh before we start chit-chatting about how she met Bo and everything that has happened since they came to town. I knew a lot of it, but it was nice to hear it from someone who was there and not from a third party of a third party.

A/N: So, what do you think of my OC? I would love to know what you think. I wish Lost Girl hadn't ended. It was such a good show. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
